The Administrative Core of the Center for Enteric Diseases in Engineered Tissue (CEDET) will oversee the day-to-day operations of the Center, ensuring that the scientific Aims of the Center are met. The Core Director, Dr. Ralph Isberg, will oversee the Core in collaboration with the Associate Director, Dr. David Kaplan along with two part-time administrators. Members of the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, consisting of the Director, Associate Director and two additional Investigators, will perform various administrative duties. The primary duties of the Administrative Core will include the tracking of key Milestones, which are research accomplishments expected to be completed at various time points during the support of the Center. The Core is responsible for ensuring scientific synergy among the three proposed Projects, facilitating transfer of technology between workers on the various Projects. In addition, a Mentoring Plan will be instituted to allow collaborative guidance of students and fellows who will be working on the three Projects. Guidance regarding the conduct of the Center will be obtained from members of an External Scientific Advisory committee. The external members will be distinguished scientists in the fields of tissue engineering, enteric disease biology, and gastrointestinal function. The most important role of the External Scientific Advisory Committee will be to evaluate progress in achieving milestones and to suggest alternate strategies, when needed. A key responsibility of the Core will be to establish procedures for submission, evaluation and awarding of Pilot Development Research Projects, which are intended to encourage the use of alternate strategies, new tissue sources, as well as allow the interrogation of enteropathogens not covered in the Center. The Core will also organize a yearly University-wide Symposium that will allow Center members to interface with the greater Boston community, promoting interaction between Center scientists and other researchers, as well as facilitating interaction with invited speakers, who will be leaders in the fields of enteropathogenesis and tissue engineering.